Elektricity
by PsYcHoKiTkAt
Summary: A twist on the basic Matrix, based off a one on one role play done between myself and a very close friend of mine. Glyphic has Mouse, Mouse has Glyphic. S has both of them. Elektra is told that she has Glyphic, that she has Mouse, that she has S… But


Elektricity  
  
Rating: Undecided  
  
Summary: A twist on the basic Matrix, based off a one on one role play done between myself and a very close friend of mine. Glyphic has Mouse, Mouse has Glyphic. S has both of them. Elektra is told that she has Glyphic, that she has Mouse, that she has S. But she feels like an outsider. She keeps her true feelings bottled up inside, and smiles on the outside. But inside, she's screaming.  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: The Matrix is ©Warner Bros., Inc., as are the characters Neo, Tank, Mouse, Morpheus, and any other characters forthwith mentioned that appear in any of The Matrix films. Elektra is ©myself, and Glyphic and S are ©Crow Dragonfire (alias).  
  
Chapter One: Hiding Secrets  
  
Elektra opened her eyes slowly as she sat up in her stiff bed, awaking from another night of nightmares and dreams of sadness. The corners of her eyes itched, and when she reached to scratch them, she could feel the flaky remains of dried tears, which she figured she must have cried during the night, whilst she dreamt. Rubbing at her eyes furiously, she made to get rid of the remnants, and when she was satisfied, lowered her arms, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
Standing up slowly, she walked over to the dresser which was against the wall in her small room. She rummaged around on the top, before picking up an elastic hair tie, and pulling her curly black hair back in a sloppy sort of pony tail. She reached for the wall, flipping the light switch, and squinting as her eyes adjusted to the bright light.  
Opening the top drawer of the dresser, she pulled out a beige colored gauze shirt, and pulled it on over the sheer black tank top which she wore to sleep in. She rummaged in the middle drawer, and pulled out some black pants, which she pulled on over the short sleep shorts which she wore.  
Sighing loudly, she made her way back over to her bed, and looked at the alarm clock which sat on the small table next to it. "Six thirty," she mumbled to herself, getting up again, and walking towards the door. "Never been up this early in my life. except my first day," she said, opening the door, flipping the light off, walking out into the hall, and shutting the door softly.  
Once out in the hallway, she caught sight of a familiar tuft of black hair with its back towards her. "Morning, S," she said, yawning. The man turned around, and gave her a charming smile. "Good morning to you, too, Elektra," he said, stopping so she could catch up with him. Once at his side, the pair walked side by side down the hallway.  
"You're up early," said S, pushing some hair out of his eyes. Elektra looked at him a moment. "Couldn't sleep," she muttered, her eyes still lingering on him. She had a problem, and she didn't know how to solve it.  
S was twenty one. Elektra was sixteen three months ago. S thought of Elektra as a good friend. nothing more. Elektra was head over heels for S. So basically, she was torn between expressing her true feeling to him, or keeping them bottled up inside.  
She, of course, had told him that she had feelings for him. But not how strong they were. He thought it was just a childish crush, but no, it wasn't. Elektra had several childish crushes, when she was younger, but the way she felt about S was different. She knew it was.  
"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked her this simple question, draping an arm around her shoulder as she shivered slightly. It was always cold in the Nebuchanezzar, why, nobody knew. S was just a nice guy, didn't want one of his good friends to catch cold. She moved in a bit closer to him, yawning again. "Same old, same old," she said. The dreams. Only he thought they were about something else.  
Elektra had lied to S when she told him what the dreams were about. He thought that they were about her parents getting a divorce when she was seven, and then her father killing himself. True, that had happened, but Elektra hadn't really known her father. He was an alcoholic, and the family didn't talk about him much after he left.  
The dreams were really about something much more terrible, in Elektra's eyes, anyways. In her dream, she would be falling. falling an endless distance. Suddenly, however, the fall would be abruptly stopped, by strong arms catching her. She would look up into the eyes of her savior, and see. yes. she would see the face of S, smiling down at her. Yet, just as she opened her eyes to thank him, he would transform into an agent, and drop her. Just as he would pull back his fist to hit her, her eyes would snap open, and she would be lying in a cold sweat in her bed.  
Sometimes, in her dreams, she would tell S that she loved him before the transformation, as if she knew it were about to happen. Other times, she didn't. She didn't dare tell him this information, however, because she figured that he would think something was wrong with her.  
"Again?" he asked, frowning slightly. He tightened his grip on her shoulder a little, pulling her closer to him. "Just. have you ever tried to block them out?" he asked. "Yeah," she said, and she was telling the truth. She tried not to think about S every night, but something inside her would snap and that would be all she would think about. "Doesn't it work?" he asked, again frowning. "Nope," she said simply, indicating that she wished to end the subject. S took the hint, and said nothing more of it.  
As the two passed a gray, steel door, the door creaked open, and out walked a small, mousy haired guy, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He turned, grinning at S and Elektra. "You told him!?" he asked Elektra, ecstatically. "No, I haven't. So shut your big mou-" however, Elektra was cut off by S. "Told me what?" he said, rounding on Elektra, his eyes twinkling. "Uh. nothing?" said the guy, smiling slightly. Elektra shot him a look of pure venom. "You're gonna die, Mouse," she said, her voice hissing slightly.  
S blinked several times as Mouse threw up his hands in defense. "Meh," said Mouse, turning to go back into the room. "Going back to bed, then," he said, simply, and shut the door.  
Elektra made to go back down the way that she had been headed, towards the mess hall, when she was stopped abruptly by the grip of S's hand on her wrist. "So," he said, pulling her back towards him. She looked up at him. He was easily a foot taller than her, and she literally had to look up to see into his eyes. "What was it you were going to tell me?" he asked, grinning devilishly.  
"Nothing!" she said, trying to yank her arm out of his grasp, but was unsuccessful. "I was just. yeah. Nothing." "Didn't sound like nothing to me. Mouse seemed like it was something pretty important, with how enthusiastic he was being. Come on, just tell me!" he said, pouting slightly at her.  
She opened her mouth. "Well, I suppose I could tell yo- NO! I won't succumb to that damn puppy face once more!" she said, defiantly, and finally wrenched her arm out of his grasp, and ran off down the hallway.  
S, again, blinked, before taking off after her. He caught up to her easily, and laughed slightly. "How bad can it be?" he asked. One thing about S: he was determined. Get him set on something, and he'd never drop it.  
"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Tell. You." she said loudly. Turning to the left, she walked through the stainless steel double doors leading to the mess hall. "Why are you going in there?" S asked her, quirking an eyebrow. "You don't eat that shi-" "Watch your language!" "Yeah, yeah. Will you just tell me?" he nagged, receiving a head shake from her. "No, no, no, no, no!" she said, frustratedly. "Please times one thousand?" "No times one million!"  
"Admit defeat," she said to him, getting a glass of water and sitting down at a table. "No," he said. "I never have, and I don't plan to now. After all, you are just a little girl." Elektra stared at him, a stony look on her face. Getting up, without even touching her glass of water, she walked out of the mess hall, passing Mouse and a woman who seemed to be attached to his waist quickly. Mouse blinked, turning to watch her, and the woman, however, looked to the direction in which Elektra had come from. Seeing S, she got a look of anger across her face, unattached herself from Mouse, and stomped over to him.  
".What did you do?" she demanded of him. "Good morning to you, too, Glyphic," he said to her. "And I didn't do anything." "LUKE!" she yelled. He cringed. "Don't use my real name." "Tell me what you did." "No." "Shut up, and just tell me!" "There's nothing to tell!" "Shut up, and just tell me what you said to her." "I was trying to get her to tell me something, said I wasn't going to admit defeat, especially to her, because she was a little gir-" "You called her a little girl?" she asked, amazed. "What on Earth is wrong with you?" "I didn't think it was that big of a deal!" "Well it is! She already feels like an outsider because she so much younger than the rest of us, why are you going along and saying things like that to her. Things that make her feel like she doesn't belong here?" "Listen, I didn't mean anything by it-" "It doesn't matter if you meant anything or not, S, what matters is that you said it, and she was hurt by it. I think you should go find her and apologize." "Fine," said S, getting up and walking out of the mess hall to go find her. 


End file.
